1994
1994 (MCMXCIV) fue un año normal comenzado en sábado del Calendario gregoriano. Fue designado como: * El Año Internacional de la Familia. * El Año Internacional del Deporte y el Ideal Olímpico por Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: en el estado de Chiapas, al sur de México, el Ejército Zapatista de Liberación Nacional se alza en armas contra el Gobierno mexicano en el llamado levantamiento carpintero * 1 de enero: En Perú, entra en vigor la ''Constitución política'' auspiciada por Alberto Fujimori. * 1 de enero: Entra en vigor el Tratado de Libre Comercio de América del Norte entre Canadá, Estados Unidos y México * 3 de enero: en la ciudad de Irkutsk (Rusia), un Tupolev Tu-154 de Aeroflot se estrella después de tomar tierra. Fallecen 125 personas. * 3 de enero: En Buenos Aires (Argentina), empieza a emitir el canal de televisión Crónica TV. * 4 de enero: se inaugura en Ginebra la corte de justicia de la Asociación Europea de Libre Comercio (EFTA). * 6 de enero: Paraguay ingresa en el Acuerdo General sobre Aranceles Aduaneros y Comercio (GATT) como el 115º estado miembro. * 10 de enero: el ejército mexicano moviliza a 15 000 soldados en la ofensiva contra los zapatistas, al tiempo que dimite Patrocinio González Garrido, secretario de Gobernación, relevado por Jorge Carpizo McGregor. * 11 de enero: los jefes de Estado y de Gobierno de la OTAN acuerdan en Bruselas la creación de la Asociación para la Paz, que integrará a países del antiguo Pacto de Varsovia. * 13 de enero: queda sofocado el mayor incendio en Australia de los últimos 200 años, que en dos semanas causó la muerte de 4 personas, arrasó 880 hectáreas y destruyó 200 edificios. * 17 de enero: un terremoto en Los Ángeles (California) causa 54 muertos y 5420 heridos. * 21 de enero: el Senado de México ratifica la Ley de Amnistía para los insurgentes de Chiapas, aprobada por el Congreso. * 21 de enero: en Puerto Madryn (Argentina) mueren 21 bomberos en un incendio de campo. Se considera la mayor tragedia de bomberos en ese país. * 22 de enero: en España, un centenar de académicos de la lengua castellana de 20 de las 22 instituciones existentes en el mundo, instan en Huelva (Andalucía) a sus respectivos gobiernos a defender la lengua y la cultura españolas. * 27 de enero: en Honduras, el liberal Carlos Roberto Reina asume la presidencia de ese país. * 30 de enero: en Guatemala se realiza un referéndum constitucional durante el gobierno de Ramiro de León Carpio (1993-1996). Febrero * 2 de febrero: en Kasaï (Zaire) al menos 200 personas mueren al descarrilarse un tren. * 2 de febrero: en Venezuela, Rafael Caldera asume la presidencia de su país por segunda vez. * 3 de febrero: lanzamiento del [[transbordador espacial Discovery|transbordador espacial Discovery]] con un cosmonauta ruso a bordo, el primero de esta nacionalidad en tripular un vehículo espacial estadounidense. * 5 de febrero: en el mercado central de Sarajevo, un ataque serbio deja un saldo de 79 civiles muertos y 197 heridos. * 5 de febrero: en Burundi, el hutu Cyprien Ntaryamira es elegido nuevo presidente. * 6 de febrero: en Costa Rica, José María Figueres gana las elecciones presidenciales. ** En Finlandia, el socialdemócrata Martti Ahtisaari gana las elecciones presidenciales. * 7 de febrero: en Barcelona, miembros de ETA matan a tiros al coronel Leopoldo García Campos. * 10 de febrero: Brasil, Portugal y cinco naciones africanas constituyen en Brasilia la Comunidad de Países de Lengua Portuguesa. * 11 de febrero: en España, el Gobierno interviene técnicamente la cooperativa de viviendas PSV, al suspender temporalmente la actuación de sus órganos sociales. * 11 de febrero: en Lillehammer se celebran los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de 1994. * 16 de febrero: en La Haya se inaugura oficialmente la Europol, organismo de cooperación policial europea. * 16 al 21 de febrero: en Chile se realiza el XXXV Festival de Viña del Mar. * 18 de febrero: en Alemania, la actriz italiana Sofía Loren recibe un Oso de Oro especial del Festival de Berlín como reconocimiento a su carrera cinematográfica. * 18 de febrero: Nace en Corea del sur el Cantante y Bailarín principal de BTS, J-Hope. * 21 de febrero: en Alemania, la película "En el nombre del padre", realizada por Jim Sheridan, recibe el Oso de Oro del Festival de Berlín. * 22 de febrero: el Sínodo de la Iglesia Anglicana aprueba los nuevos cánones para la ordenación de mujeres. * 23 de febrero: la Duma Estatal rusa concede la amnistía a Valentin Pavlov y al resto de los encausados por el intento de golpe de Estado de agosto de 1991. * 24 de febrero: el Gobierno de Nicaragua y los jefes "recontras" acuerdan el desarme de los rebeldes. * 27 de febrero: en Lillehammer, se clausuran los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de 1994. * 27 de febrero: la cantante italiana Laura Pausini ocupa el primer lugar en el Festival de San Remo. Marzo * 1 de marzo: ** Suecia, Austria y Finlandia se incorporan como nuevos socios de la Unión Europea. Nace la «Europa de los Quince» ** en Múnich (Alemania), el grupo de grunge Nirvana ofrece su última actuación. ** en Francia entra en vigor un nuevo Código Penal que sustituye al napoleónico de 1810. * 3 de marzo: ** En Italia aparece el primer número del diario La Voce. ** La Santa Sede y Jordania establecen relaciones diplomáticas. * 4 de marzo: se funda de Trolltech. * 6 de marzo: ** En Oracle (Arizona) se inicia la segunda cuarentena (que finalizará en un fracaso) de un año de un equipo de ocho científicos dentro del millonario proyecto Biosfera 2, construido como ecosistema autosuficiente. ** En México, Luis Donaldo Colosio da un famoso discurso en el Monumento a la Revolución como candidato del PRI a la presidencia. * 11 de marzo: en Chile, Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle asume la presidencia de ese país. * 13 de marzo: en Colombia se realizan las elecciones legislativas. * 14 de marzo: se publica la versión 1.0.0 del kernel de Linux. * 20 de marzo: en El Salvador, Armando Calderón Sol, candidato del partido oficial ARENA gana en la primera vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales. * 21 de marzo: en Estados Unidos se incluye el cráter Sedan (el cráter artificial más grande en ese país) en el Registro Nacional de Lugares Históricos. La lluvia radiactiva provocada por la bomba Sedan contaminó más estadounidenses que ninguna otra prueba nuclear. * 22 de marzo: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa Juan Pablo II publica un documento que prohíbe a los sacerdotes la militancia política y sindical. * 23 de marzo: ** Luis Donaldo Colosio, candidato del PRI a la presidencia de México es asesinado en Lomas Taurinas (ciudad de Tijuana, estado de Baja California). ** En Óblast de Kémerovo, el vuelo 593 de Aeroflot impacta contra una colina. Mueren 75 personas. * 27 de marzo: ** En Venezuela sale de la cárcel de Yare, por indulto del presidente Rafael Caldera, Hugo Chávez. ** En Italia se celebran las elecciones generales. * 28 de marzo: Jackson Wang, vocalista, rapero, bailarín, MC y actor chino, integrante de la banda GOT7. * 29 de marzo: en México, Ernesto Zedillo Ponce de León, coordinador de la campaña de Colosio, es designado como candidato sustituto del PRI a la presidencia de la República. Abril * 4 de abril: En México se crea el canal televisivo de videos latinos Ritmoson. * Se crea el canal latinoamericano de documentales Infinito (hoy TNT Series). * 5 de abril: Suicidio de Kurt Cobain * 6 de abril: un misil derriba el avión donde viajaban los presidentes hutus Juvénal Habyarimana (de Ruanda) y Cyprien Ntaryamira (de Burundi). Sus muertes desencadenan el genocidio de Ruanda. * 6 de abril: en Estados Unidos, el vuelo 705 de FedEx corre peligro cuando un segundo ingeniero de vuelo ataca salvajemente con un arpón y unos martillos a los pilotos. * 6 de abril: Juan Pablo II reinaugura la Capilla Sixtina, cuyos trabajos de restauración se han prolongado durante trece años. * 8 de abril: encuentran sin vida el cuerpo del líder de la banda de grunge "Nirvana", Kurt Cobain aparentemente se había suicidado de un tiro en la cabeza con una escopeta. * 12 de abril: Israel y la OLP (Organización para la Liberación de Palestina) concluyen en El Cairo el acuerdo sobre la policía palestina que se desplegará en Gaza y Jericó y que contará con 9000 hombres. * 15 de abril: representantes de 124 países y la Comunidad Europea firman los Acuerdos de Marrakech, que revisan el GATT y preceden a la Organización Mundial de Comercio (Entrarían en vigor el 1 de enero de 1995). * 19 de abril: El cantautor guatemalteco Ricardo Arjona, lanza al mercado su quinto álbum de estudio titulado Historias. * 22 de abril: Muere el político estadounidense Richard Nixon ex-vicepresidente de ese país durante el gobierno de Dwight D. Eisenhower (1953-1961) y también ex-presidente de ese país durante su gobierno (1969-1974). * 23 de abril: descubrimiento de la partícula subatómica «alta quark». * 24 de abril: en El Salvador, Armando Calderón Sol, candidato del partido oficial, ARENA, derrota en la segunda vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales * 24 de abril: en El Salvador, Armando Calderón Sol, candidato del partido oficial, ARENA, derrota en la segunda vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales a Rubén Zamora, candidato de una coalición de partidos de oposición encabezada por el FMLN. * 27 de abril: en Sudáfrica, se celebran elecciones libres y multirraciales, poniendo fin al período conocido como "apartheid", en las que resultaría vencedor el Congreso Nacional Africano de Nelson Mandela. * 28 de abril: el poeta Carlos Bousoño es galardonado con el Premio Príncipe de Asturias de las Letras. * 29 de abril: en España, Luis Roldán (exdirector de la Guardia Civil) se da a la fuga. * 29 de abril: en España dimiten los diputados y exministros Carlos Solchaga y José Luis Corcuera. * 30 de abril: en Dublín (Irlanda) se celebra la XXXIX Edición de Eurovisión. El tema del país anfitrión "Rock & Roll Kids" del dúo Paul Harrington & Charlie McGettigan es el vencedor. * 30 de abril: en España, el ministro del Interior, Antonio Asunción, dimite por su responsabilidad política en la huida de Luis Roldán, exdirector general de la Guardia Civil, acusado de diversos delitos. ** en el circuito de Ímola (Italia) muere Roland Ratzenberger, piloto austriaco de Fórmula 1. Mayo * 1 de mayo: en el Circuito de Ímola (Italia) muere Ayrton Senna, tricampeón mundial de Fórmula 1, a bordo de su Williams FW16, en la curva Tamburello. ** En Ecuador, se realizan las elecciones legislativas durante el gobierno de Sixto Durán Ballén (1992-1996). * 3 de mayo: se realizan las elecciones generales en los Países Bajos. * 5 de mayo: en el Estado Nueva Esparta (Venezuela) se crea el Banco Confederado. * 6 de mayo: se inaugura el Eurotúnel. * 8 de mayo: en Costa Rica, José María Figueres asume la presidencia de ese país. ** Ernesto Pérez Balladares es elegido como nuevo presidente de Panamá. * 10 de mayo: en Sudáfrica, Nelson Mandela, asume como presidente de este país. ** En Italia, Silvio Berlusconi, jura como primer ministro de este país por primera vez. * 12 de mayo: en México es el primer debate televisado entre los candidatos a la presidencia de la República. * 16 de mayo: Joaquín Balaguer gana las elecciones generales en la República Dominicana por séptima y última vez. * 17 de mayo: en Malaui se realizan las primeras elecciones democráticas. * 18 de mayo: en el Olímpico de Atenas el AC Milan gana la Uefa Champions League 1993-94 tras batir al FC Barcelona 4-0. * 30 de mayo: Comienza sus labores el noticiero Telenoticias (TN5) en Honduras. Junio * 1 de junio: en El Salvador, Armando Calderón Sol toma posesión de su cargo de presidente. * 6 de junio: en Colombia, una avalancha del río Páez causa la muerte de cientos de indígenas paeces. * 9 de junio: un terremoto de 8,9 grados en la escala de richter, sacude la zona norte de Bolivia, tuvo una profundidad de 630 km y su número de heridos y muertos es desconocidos. * 13 de junio: México, Colombia y Venezuela firman el Tratado de Libre Comercio entre el Grupo de los Tres. * 15 de junio: en la Ciudad de México es reinaugurado el Palacio Legislativo de San Lázaro. * 17 de junio: en Viena, un total de 84 países firman el primer acuerdo sobre seguridad nuclear. * 17 de junio: Inauguración de la 15.ª edición de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1994 por primera vez en Estados Unidos. * 18 de junio: en Berlín (Alemania) se despiden las tropas de Estados Unidos, Francia y Gran Bretaña, encargadas de la defensa del sector occidental de esa ciudad desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. * 19 de junio: Ernesto Samper es elegido como nuevo presidente de Colombia. * 23 de junio: en Ruanda, unos 600 soldados franceses bajo el mandato de la ONU entran en ese país para proteger a la población civil. * 25 de junio: en Berlín, los soldados rusos desfilan para salir definitivamente del sector oriental de la ciudad. * 25 de junio: en Estados Unidos, el jugador argentino Diego Armando Maradona es expulsado del mundial de fútbol, luego de detectársele efedrina en un control antidopaje tras el partido ante Nigeria. * 28 de junio: El cantautor mexicano Juan Gabriel, lanza al mercado su 21° álbum de estudio titulado Gracias por esperar. ** El cantautor cubano-estadounidense Jon Secada, lanza al mercado su cuarto álbum de estudio como solista y segundo álbum realizado en español titulado Si te vas. * 30 de junio: es inaugurada la telefonía móvil en Colombia. Julio * 2 de julio: Colombia: En un restaurante de la ciudad de Medellín es asesinado el futbolista Andrés Escobar, luego de que metiera un autogol en el partido Colombia-Estados Unidos en el Mundial de Fútbol de Estados Unidos. * 4 de julio: España: Una ola de calor hace que Murcia registrase 47 °C a la sombra, la más alta registrada en las capitales de provincia españolas. Récord también en Alicante con 41 °C a la sombra. * 13 de julio: Cuba: hundimiento del "Remolcador 13 de Marzo", donde intentaban huir 72 personas. 41 de ellas perecieron, entre las que se contaban 10 niños. * 16 de julio: Ruanda: finaliza la guerra civil. * 17 de julio: en Los Ángeles (Estados Unidos) Finaliza el Mundial y Brasil es campeón por cuarta vez de la Copa del Mundo 1994 ante Italia en serie de penaltis, tras empatar 0-0 en los 90 minutos reglamentarios y en los tiempos suplementarios de 15 minutos. * 18 de julio: Argentina: atentado terrorista a la AMIA (Asociación Mutual Israelí Argentina) en Buenos Aires que deja 85 muertos y cientos de heridos. * 20 de julio: en México D.F. se inaugura la Línea 8 del Metro de la Ciudad de México. * 22 de julio:en Gambia, Yahya Jammeh toma posesión como presidente de Gambia, al deponer del poder a Dawda Jawara quien había gobernando el país durante 32 años. * 29 de julio: en Madrid, la banda terrorista ETA asesina mediante la explosión de un coche bomba, al director general de la Policía de Defensa, su chófer y un transeúnte. ** Frente a una clínica de abortos en Pensacola (Estados Unidos), el expastor evangélico Paul Jennings Hill asesina al médico abortista John Britton (69) y a su «escolta de clínica» (guardaespaldas simbólico) de 74 años. Britton había reemplazado al Dr. David Gunn, quien había sido asesinado en 1993 por un antiabortista anónimo. * 30 de julio: en Manizales (Colombia) se inaugura el Estadio Palogrande. Agosto * 1 de agosto: Se forma la Conferencia Internacional de Partidos y Organizaciones Marxista-Leninistas * 7 de agosto: en Colombia, Ernesto Samper asume la presidencia de ese país. * 14 de agosto: en Guatemala se realizan las elecciones legislativas durante el gobierno de Ramiro de León Carpio (1993-1996). * 15 de agosto: en el Estadio Azteca el primer American Bowl entre Petroleros de Houston y los Vaqueros de Dallas por 6-0. * 16 de agosto: en República Dominicana, Joaquín Balaguer asume la presidencia por séptima y última vez, reducido a 2 años. * 21 de agosto: en México, Ernesto Zedillo gana las elecciones presidenciales * 22 de agosto: en Argentina se aprueba la última reforma de la Constitución Argentina. ** Wim Kok se convierte en primer ministro de los Países Bajos. * 28 de agosto: en Ecuador se realiza el referéndum. * 30 de agosto: El cantante mexicano Luis Miguel lanza al mercado su décimo álbum de estudio titulado Segundo romance. ** El intérprete mexicano José José, lanza al mercado su 28° álbum de estudio títuldo Grandeza mexicana, producido nuevamente por el cantautor español Manuel Alejandro, es la segunda vez que Manuel Alejandro produce el álbum del artista desde el lanzamiento de Secretos (1983). * 31 de agosto: el IRA Provisional declara el alto el fuego. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: en Panamá, Ernesto Pérez Balladares asume la presidencia de ese país. * 6 de septiembre: en Oracle (Arizona) finaliza abruptamente la segunda cuarentena del equipo de ocho científicos dentro del millonario proyecto Biosfera 2, construido como ecosistema autosuficiente. * 12 de septiembre: en Korea nace el Rapero, Cantante, Productor, Bailarín y líder de BTS, Rap Monster. * 14 de septiembre: la temporada de Grandes Ligas de Béisbol de Estados Unidos y Canadá se ve suspendida debido a una huelga. * 18 de septiembre: se realizan en Suecia las elecciones generales. * 20 de septiembre: en España, Corta Atalaya ―la mina a cielo abierto más grande de Europa― cierra por el aumento del precio del cobre. * 24 de septiembre: en Orán (Argelia), un fanático musulmán asesina al cantante Cheb Hasni (26) debido a que cantaba música raï romántica. * 27 de septiembre: Fallece el abogado y político colombiano Carlos Lleras Restrepo ex-presidente de este país (1966-1970). * 28 de septiembre: en el mar Báltico se hunde el M/S Estonia cuando se dirigía a Estocolmo. * 28 de septiembre: en la Ciudad de México es asesinado el secretario general del PRI, José Francisco Ruiz Massieu (48). Octubre * 1 de octubre: Palaos se independiza de Estados Unidos. * 1 de octubre: en una sucursal de la secta Orden del Templo Solar en Morin Heights (cerca de Quebec, en Canadá), es asesinado Emmanuel Dutoit, un bebé de tres meses hijo de un miembro de la secta. El bebé fue apuñalado repetidas veces con una estaca de madera por orden del rosacruz francés Joseph di Mambro (1924-1994), quien afirmaba que el bebé era el Anticristo descrito en el Nuevo Testamento, que había nacido dentro de su grupo para evitar que Di Mambro tuviera éxito en su viaje espiritual. * 2 de octubre: en Hiroshima (Japón) comienzan los XII Juegos Asiáticos. * 3 de octubre: en Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso es elegido como nuevo presidente de ese país. * 3 de octubre: en Salvan, en el cantón suizo de Valais, varios seguidores de la secta Orden del Templo Solar se suicidan tomando tranquilizantes. * 5 de octubre: en Cheiry, en el cantón de Friburgo (en Suiza), 48 seguidores de la secta Orden del Templo Solar son matados a tiros y cremados. * 12 de octubre: se restituye la antiquísima sede arzobispal de Mérida en un masivo acto religioso celebrado en la escena del teatro romano de la ciudad. El templo de Santa María recupera su dignidad catedralicia. * 10 de octubre: Kenzaburo Oé recibe el Premio Nobel de Literatura. * 14 de octubre: Yasir Arafat, Isaac Rabin y Shimon Peres son galardonados como Premio Nobel de la Paz 1994. * 15 de octubre, la Virgen de Candelaria (patrona de Canarias) visitó la ciudad de Santa Cruz de Tenerife después de treinta años. * 16 de octubre: en Hiroshima (Japón) culminan los XII Juegos Asiáticos. * 16 de octubre: en Alemania se realizan las elecciones federales. * 16-17 de octubre: en la ciudad de Valledupar (Colombia), varios delincuentes organizados sustraen de la oficina del Banco de la República de dicha ciudad 24 075 millones de pesos, entre billetes "sin circular" de 2000, 5000 y 10000, que en aquel entonces eran los de mayor denominación. * 20 de octubre: En el Gran Buenos Aires, Argentina, se crean los Partidos de San Miguel, José C Paz y Malvinas Argentinas por Ley Provincial 11.551 de la Provincia de Buenos Aires a partir de la división del anterior partido de General Sarmiento. * 21 de octubre: en Seúl, (Corea del Sur) se hunde una sección del puente Seongsu que cruza el Río Han; mueren 32 personas y otras 15 quedan heridas. * 26 de octubre: Isaac Rabin y Abdelsalam al-Majali, primeros ministros de Israel y Jordania, firman la paz entre ambos países. * 29 de octubre: en Chile se pone en marcha el sistema «multiportador discado» (conocido como multicarrier), situándose en el segundo país en el mundo, después de Estados Unidos, en implementar este servicio. * 31 de octubre: Estados Unidos: un avión ATR 72-212 de American Eagle se estrelló en Indianápolis después de experimentar condiciones de congelación, matando a sus 64 pasajeros y sus 4 tripulantes. (Véase vuelo 4184 de American Eagle). Noviembre * 8 de noviembre: se realizan las elecciones legislativas en los Estados Unidos. * 11 de noviembre: en California se celebra la Proposición 187. * 19 de noviembre: Malawi reconoce a la República Árabe Saharaui Democrática (RASD). * 22 de noviembre: El cantante, compositor y actor mexicano Pedro Fernández lanza al mercado su nuevo trabajo discográfico titulado Mi forma de sentir. * 27 de noviembre: en Uruguay, Julio María Sanguinetti es elegido como presidente por segunda vez. * 30 de noviembre: en Nueva York, el rapero Tupac Shakur y tres componentes de su grupo son robados y tiroteados en un estudio de grabación. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: * Inicia sus labores el canal de cable Telenoticias en sociedad con Artear de Argentina, Antena 3 de España y Telemundo. * En México Ernesto Zedillo toma posesión como presidente de ese país como sexagesimoprimer presidente para el mandato presidencial 1994-2000. ** En Japón, el Vélez Sarsfield se coronó campeón del mundo al vencer 2-0 al AC Milan. ** En Venezuela inicia sus transmisiones el canal de televisión Globovisión. * 3 de diciembre: en Japón, es lanzada la primera videoconsola de Sony, la PlayStation, que llegaría a ser la consola más exitosa de su generación. * 10 de diciembre: en Oslo (Noruega), Yasir Arafat, Isaac Rabin y Shimon Peres ganan el Premio Nobel de la Paz. * 11 de diciembre: ** El presidente ruso Boris Yeltsin envía tropas a Chechenia. ** El vuelo 434 de Phillipine Airlines explota en pleno vuelo cuando volaba de Manila (Filipinas) a Tokio (Japón) y aterriza de emergencia en Okinawa: muere un ocupante y otros diez quedan heridos. * 17 de diciembre: en la basílica de Notre-Dame, en Montreal (Canadá) la cantante Céline Dion se casa con René Angélil. * 20 de diciembre: Jaime Serra Puche, secretario de Hacienda del gobierno mexicano del presidente Ernesto Zedillo, devalúa la moneda de 3,50 a 6,50 pesos por dólar, provocando una crisis económica que afectó a varias economías latinoamericanas («efecto Tequila»). * 21 de diciembre: en México se produce una explosión del volcán Popocatépetl, que expulsa gas y cenizas a más de 25 km de distancia. * 24 de diciembre: en Argelia, cuatro secuestradores argelinos al servicio de la GIA secuestra el vuelo 8969 de Air France: asesinan a tres pasajeros y los arrojan a la pista. * 25 de diciembre: en Francia, el vuelo 8969 de Air France llega al Aeropuerto Internacional de Marsella a las 3:33 am e inmediatamente alerta a las autoridades. * 26 de diciembre: Francia: el GIGN (Grupo de Intervención de la Gendarmería Nacional) rescata el vuelo 8969 de Air France y mata a los cuatro secuestradores de la GIA. * 29 de diciembre: Al Renunciar Jaime Serra Puche secretario de Hacienda y sustituye Guillermo Ortiz Martínez. Nacimientos Enero 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Boo Boo Stewart]] 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Marny Kennedy]] 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Hayley Orrantia]] 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Dakota Fanning]] 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Justin Bieber]] 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Christina Grimmie]] 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Ansel Elgort]] * 1 de enero: Lucas Pugh, futbolista argentino. * 3 de enero: Juan Cruz Mascia, futbolista uruguayo. * 6 de enero: Denis Suárez, futbolista español. * 14 de enero: Kai, cantante, bailarín y modelo surcoreano, de la banda EXO. * 14 de enero: Gisela Pulido, deportista española de kitesurf. * 15 de enero: Jonathan Cubero, futbolista uruguayo. * 16 de enero: Charlotte Best, actriz australiana. * 17 de enero: Lucy Boynton, actriz británica. * 18 de enero: Minzy, cantante y bailarina surcoreana * 20 de enero: Lucas Piazón, futbolista brasileño. * 20 de enero: Juan San Martín, futbolista uruguayo. * 21 de enero: Amin Affane, futbolista sueco. * 21 de enero: Laura Robson, tenista británica. * 21 de enero: Boo Boo Stewart, cantante, actor, bailarín y luchador de artes marciales estadounidense. * 21 de enero: Marny Kennedy, actriz australiana. * 24 de enero: Juanpi Añor, Futbolista Venezolano. * 28 de enero: Maluma, cantautor colombiano. * 29 de enero: Ayane Sakura, actriz de voz japonesa. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Harry Styles, cantante británico, de la banda One Direction. * 3 de febrero: Rougned Odor, beisbolista venezolano. * 4 de febrero: Hector Juezas, actor español. * 10 de febrero: Makenzie Vega, actriz estadounidense. * 13 de febrero: Memphis Depay, futbolista neerlandés. * 14 de febrero: Paul Butcher, actor estadounidense. * 15 de febrero: Tony Mateo, actor y cantante español. * 17 de febrero: Camila Silva, compositora chilena. * 18 de febrero: Danny Stenning, futbolista británico. * 18 de febrero: Jung Ho Seok (J-Hope), rapero y bailarín surcoreano perteneciente a la banda Bangtan Boys. * 21 de febrero: Hayley Orrantia, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de febrero: Yaiza Esteve, actriz y cantante española. * 23 de febrero: Derlis González Galeano, futbolista paraguayo. * 23 de febrero: Dakota Fanning, actriz estadounidense. * 25 de febrero: Eugenie Bouchard, tenista canadiense. * 25 de febrero: Ricardo Gómez, actor español. * 25 de febrero: Victoria Tanco, golfista argentina. * 27 de febrero: Hou Yifan, ajedrecista china. * 28 de febrero: Jake Bugg, cantante británico. Marzo * 1 de marzo: Justin Bieber, cantante canadiense. * 3 de marzo: Federico Andrada, futbolista argentino. * 4 de marzo: José Mena, halterófilo colombiano. * 5 de marzo: Aislinn Paul, actriz canadiense. * 12 de marzo: Christina Grimmie, cantante estadounidense (f. 2016). * 12 de marzo: Tyler Patrick Jones, actor estadounidense. * 13 de marzo: Gerard Deulofeu, futbolista español. * 14 de marzo: Ansel Elgort, actor estadounidense. * 15 de marzo: Alejandro Furia, futbolista uruguayo. * 26 de marzo: Mayu Watanabe, actriz y cantante japonesa. * 27 de marzo: Oihana Paniagua, actriz española. * 28 de marzo:Jackson Wang, cantante y actor chino. * 29 de marzo: Sulli Choi, actriz y cantante surcoreana. * 30 de marzo: Jetro Willems, futbolista neerlandés. Abril 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Dakota Blue Richards]] 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Moises Arias]] * 1 de abril: Nicolás Oróz, futbolista argentino. * 4 de abril: Chris O'Neal, actor estadounidense. * 5 de abril: Ignacio Ratti, futbolista uruguayo. * 5 de abril: Richard Sánchez, futbolista mexicano-estadounidense. * 6 de abril: Adrián Alonso, actor mexicano. * 8 de abril: László Kleinheisler, futbolista húngaro. * 11 de abril: Dakota Blue Richards, actriz británica. * 12 de abril: Guido Rodríguez, futbolista argentino. * 12 de abril: Saoirse Ronan, actriz estadounidense. * 12 de abril: Sehun, rapero y modelo surcoreano, de la banda EXO. * 13 de abril: Ángelo Henríquez, futbolista chileno. * 14 de abril: Skyler Samuels, actriz estadounidense. * 17 de abril: Sascha Hannig, escritora chilena * 18 de abril: Moises Arias, actor estadounidense. * 26 de abril: Daniil Kvyat, piloto de automovilismo ruso. * 27 de abril: Corey Seager, beisbolista estadounidense. * 30 de abril: José Peraza, beisbolista venezolano. Mayo 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Connor Jessup]] 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Camilla y Rebecca Rosso]] 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Mark Indelicato]] 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Taissa Farmiga]] * 4 de mayo: Alexander Gould, actor estadounidense de televisión y de voz. * 7 de mayo: Andrés Robles, futbolista chileno. * 9 de mayo: Alexandra Tyler, modelo estadounidense. * 14 de mayo: Marcos Aoás Corrêa, futbolista brasileño. * 14 de mayo: Edison Flores, futbolista peruano. * 16 de mayo: Bryan Rabello, futbolista chileno. * 17 de mayo: Julie Anne San José, actriz y cantante filipina. * 18 de mayo: Laura Natalia Esquivel, actriz argentina. * 20 de mayo: Alex Høgh Andersen, actor danés. * 21 de mayo: Thomas Daley, saltador de trampolín británico. * 23 de mayo: Albert Homs, jugador de baloncesto español. * 24 de mayo: Brian Ferreira, futbolista argentino. * 24 de mayo: Rodrigo De Paul, futbolista argentino. * 24 de mayo: Cayden Boyd, actor estadounidense. Junio * 2 de junio: Jemma McKenzie-Brown, actriz británica. * 4 de junio: Tiago da Rocha Vieira, futbolista brasileño del Chapecoense (f. 2016) * 11 de junio: Ivana Baquero, actriz española. * 12 de junio: Lindsay Daenen, cantante belga. * 13 de junio: Elbio Álvarez, futbolista uruguayo. * 16 de junio: Caitlyn Taylor Love, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 23 de junio: Connor Jessup, actor canadiense. * 24 de junio: Erin Moriarty, actriz estadounidense. * 27 de junio: Dennys Hurtado, futbolista ecuatoriano. * 29 de junio: Leandro Paredes, futbolista argentino. * 29 de junio: Camila Mendes, actriz estadounidense. Julio * 6 de julio: Camilla y Rebecca Rosso, actrices y cantantes británicas. * 7 de julio: Ashton Irwin, baterista y cantante de la banda australiana 5 Seconds of Summer * 9 de julio: Akiane Kramarik, poeta estadounidense. * 10 de julio: Niklas Ajo, piloto profesional finlandés de Moto3. * 16 de julio: Mark Indelicato, actor y cantante estadounidense. Agosto 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Jansen Panettiere]] 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Rocky Lynch]] 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Raquel Castro]] 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Jake T. Austin]] 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Nat Wolff]] 100px|miniaturadeimagen|[[Kako de Akishino]] * 4 de agosto: Orlando Arcia, beisbolista venezolano. * 9 de agosto: Forrest Landis, actor estadounidense. * 15 de agosto: Alice Englert, actriz australiana. * 17 de agosto: Taissa Farmiga, actriz estadounidense. * 18 de agosto: Liam Jacob, futbolista australiano. * 23 de agosto: August Ames, Actriz Pornografica Canadiense (f.2017). * 28 de agosto: Junior Malanda, futbolista belga (f. 2015). * 30 de agosto: Mateus Caramelo, futbolista brasileño del Chapecoense (f. 2016). Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: Carlos Sainz, Jr., piloto español. * 1 de septiembre: Bianca Ryan, cantante estadounidense. * 4 de septiembre: Christian Stanley, actor mexicano. * 9 de septiembre: Sergio Cortelezzi, futbolista uruguayo. * 12 de septiembre: Kim Nam Joon (Rap Monster), Rapero, líder y bailarín surcoreano de la banda Bangtan Boys. * 14 de septiembre: Oumar Tourade Bangoura, futbolista guineano (f. 2014). * 17 de septiembre: Nora Cano, actriz y cantante mexicana. * 17 de septiembre: Denyse Tontz, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 24 de septiembre: Guillermo Hassan, actor y cantante argentino. * 25 de septiembre: Jansen Panettiere, actor estadounidense. * 29 de septiembre: Halsey (Ashley Nicolette Frangipane), cantante estadounidense. * 29 de septiembre: Andy Polo, futbolista peruano. Octubre * 1 de octubre: Alfredo Olivas, Cantante Mexicano. * 9 de octubre: Jodelle Ferland, actriz canadiense. * 10 de octubre: Bae Suzy, actriz, bailarina, cantante y modelo surcoreana. * 13 de octubre: Noah Crawford, actor estadounidense. * 16 de octubre: Jim Varela, futbolista uruguayo. * 24 de octubre: Krystal Jung, cantante estadounidense, de la banda F(X). Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: Rocky Lynch, guitarrista, cantante y compositor de la banda pop/rock R5. * 17 de noviembre: Raquel Castro, actriz estadounidense. *21 de noviembre: Saúl Ñíguez, futbolista profesional español. * 29 de noviembre: Carolina Oliveira, actriz brasileña. * 30 de noviembre: William Melling, actor británico. Diciembre * 3 de diciembre: Jake T. Austin, actor estadounidense. * 5 de diciembre: Alexandra Beaton, actriz y bailarina canadiense. * 8 de diciembre: Raheem Sterling, futbolista británico. * 12 de diciembre: Nathaniel Chalobah, futbolista sierraleonés, nacionalizado británico. * 15 de diciembre: Elisabet Casanovas, actriz española. * 17 de diciembre: Nat Wolff, actor, compositor y cantante estadounidense. * 24 de diciembre: LaShawn Tináh Jefferies, actriz estadounidense. * 26 de diciembre: Samantha Boscarino, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de diciembre: Kako de Akishino, aristócrata japonesa. Fallecimientos Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Rosa Regás obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Azul. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: Territorio comanche. Ciencia y tecnología Astronomía * 25 de enero: Estados Unidos lanza la sonda lunar Clementine. * 10 de mayo: eclipse solarSolar eclipse of May 10, 1994 en la Wikipedia en inglés. * 19 de febrero: la sonda estadounidense Clementine entra en órbita lunar. Videojuegos * Salen las consolas:Sega 32X , Sega Multi-Mega , PlayStation * Juegos Destacados:Castlevania: Bloodllines, Donkey Kong Country, International Superstar Soccer, Mega Man X2, Mortal Kombat II, Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles, Streets Of Rage 3, Super Bomberman 2, Super Metroid, Super Punch-Out!!, Urban Strike, Heretic, The King of Fighters '94 y The Need for Speed. Deporte Fútbol americano * Super Bowl XXVIII: Dallas Cowboys Campeón. Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno 1994 Los XVII Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno se realizaron entre el 12 y el 27 de febrero en la ciudad de Lillehammer, Noruega. Fútbol * Junio: Campeonato mundial de fútbol (Estados Unidos): La selección de Brasil, capitaneada por Dunga, gana por cuarta vez la Copa Mundial de Fútbol al derrotar en la final a Italia en penaltis 3-2 tras el empate 0-0 en los 120 minutos reglamentarios. Tras los fallos de Baresi y Massaro por parte de los italianos y de Marcio Santos por los brasileños, Roberto Baggio falló el penal definitivo. * Copa Libertadores de América: Club Atlético Vélez Sarsfield campeón. * Copa Intercontinental: Club Atlético Vélez Sarsfield campeón. * Copa Interamericana: Universidad Católica campeón. * Liga de Campeones: El AC Milan, campeón al derrotar en la final de Atenas al FC Barcelona por 4-0. * Liga Mexicana: Tecos de la UAG Campeón de la temporada 1993-94. * Liga española de fútbol: 14 de mayo: El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón en la última jornada de liga, al ganar en el Camp Nou al Sevilla FC por 5-2, y ante el empate a cero entre el Deportivo de La Coruña y el Valencia CF en Riazor. El Depor, líder toda la temporada, desaprovecha un penalti a su favor, lanzado por Djukic en el último minuto. El jugador brasileño del FC Barcelona Romário gana el trofeo Pichichi, con 30 goles. Liaño, portero del Deportivo de La Coruña, gana el Trofeo Zamora, tras haber encajado solo 18 goles. * Copa del Rey: El Real Zaragoza, campeón al derrotar en la final al Celta de Vigo en la tanda de penaltis, tras acabar el partido con empate a cero. * Balón de Oro: El búlgaro Hristo Stoichkov, del FC Barcelona, es designado mejor jugador del Mundo del año 1994 por la revista France Football. * Liga Chilena: El club Universidad de Chile sale campeón, después de 25 años, tras el empate ante el club Cobresal en el Estadio El Cobre. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Atlético Nacional. * Campeonato Ecuatoriano de Fútbol: Club Sport Emelec. * Liga Peruana: Sporting Cristal, campeón. * 30 de enero: el club argentino Gimnasia y Esgrima La Plata se proclama campeón de la Copa Centenario. * Liga Argentina: Club Atlético Independiente, campéon del Torneo Clausura de AFA. River Plate, campéon del Torneo Apertura de AFA. * Copa Sanwa Bank: Se jugó en el Estadio Nacional de Shinjuku, Tokio, el partido entre Gimnasia y Esgrima La Plata (ARG), y Verdy Kawasaki (JPN). El partido quedó 2 a 2, pero en los penales, el Verdy ganó 4 a 2. Baloncesto * Campeonato mundial de baloncesto: se celebra la 12ª edición en Canadá. Estados Unidos se proclama campeón al derrotar a Rusia en la final por 137-91. Croacia consigue la tercera plaza. * Abril: El Joventut de Badalona (España), campeón de la Copa de Europa de Baloncesto, por primera vez en su historia. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto. Balonmano * El Club Balonmano Cantabria se proclama campeón de la Copa de Europa. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Recopa de Europa. Tenis * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Todd Martin. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Sergi Bruguera a Alberto Berasategui. Mujeres: Arantxa Sánchez Vicario a Mary Pierce. * Wimbledon: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Goran Ivanišević. Mujeres: Conchita Martínez a Martina Navratilova. * US Open: Hombres: Andre Agassi a Michael Stich. Mujeres: Arantxa Sánchez Vicario a Steffi Graf. * Masters: Pete Sampras (hombres) y Gabriela Sabatini (Argentina), campeones. * Copa Davis: Suecia, campeona. * Copa Federación: España, campeona. * Clasificación ATP 1994: Pete Sampras, mejor tenista del año. * Clasificación WTA 1994: Steffi Graf, mejor tenista del año. Ciclismo * Tour de Francia: Miguel Indurain (España) gana su cuarto Tour consecutivo. * Giro de Italia: Eugeni Berzin (Rusia), ganador. * Vuelta a España: Tony Rominger (Suiza), ganador. Motociclismo * Campeonato del Mundo de Motociclismo: ** 500cc: Michael Doohan (Estados Unidos), de Honda, campeón. ** 250cc: Max Biaggi (Italia), de Aprilia, campeón. ** 125cc: Kazuto Sakata (Japón), de Aprilia, campeón. * Campeonato del Mundo de Trial: Jordi Tarrés, campeón por sexta vez. Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: Michael Schumacher gana su primer título a bordo de un Benetton. El tricampeón Ayrton Senna fallece en un duro accidente en el Gran Premio de San Marino, en el Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari * WRC: Didier Auriol gana el título a bordo de un Toyota Celica Turbo 4WD * Rally Dakar:Pierre Lartigue gana la competencia a bordo de un Citroën ZX * NASCAR: Dale Earnhardt gana el título a bordo de un Chevrolet Lumina * Champ Car: Al Unser Jr. gana el título a bordo de un Penske Ilmor * 500 Millas de Indianapolis : Al Unser Jr. gana la competencia * Turismo Carretera: Eduardo Ramos gana el título a bordo de un Ford Falcon * Turismo Competición 2000: Juan María Traverso gana el título a bordo de una Coupé Fuego Golf * Masters de Augusta: José María Olazábal (España), campeón. * Abierto de Golf de Estados Unidos: Ernie Els (Sudáfrica), campeón. * Abierto Británico de Golf: Nick Price (Zimbawe), campeón. * Campeonato de la PGA: Nick Price (Zimbawe), campeón. Rodeo * Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo: Juan Carlos Loaiza campeón por tercera vez. Otros deportes * Se celebran los Campeonatos de Europa de Atletismo de verano en Helsinki (Finlandia). Rusia es el país que cosecha más medallas: 24 (10 de oro, 8 de plata y 6 de bronce). * Se celebra la séptima edición de los Campeonatos del Mundo de Natación en Roma, Italia. * Se declaró día internacional del Taekwondo en recuerdo de la fecha en la que empezó a reconocerse como deporte olímpico oficial. Música Fallecimiento de Kurt Cobain, el 5 de abril en Seattle (27 años). Publicaciones * ABBA: Thank you for the Music * Ace of Base: The Sign * Alejandra Guzmán: Enorme * Ana Bárbara: Ana Bárbara * Alphaville: Prostitute * Ricardo Arjona (cantautor guatemalteco): Historias (19 de abril) * Babasónicos: Trance Zomba * Backyard Babies: Diésel & Power * Bad Religion: Stranger Than Fiction * Barricada: La Araña * Beck: Mellow Gold * Benny Ibarra: El Tiempo * Bibi Gaytán: Manzana Verde * Big Mountain: Baby, I Love Your Way * Bruce Dickinson: Balls to Picasso * Black Sabbath: Cross Purposes * Blink-182: Cheshire Cat * Blur: Parklife * Bob Dylan: Greatest Hits Vol. III * Bon Jovi: Cross Road * B'z: The 7th Blues (2 de marzo). * Café Tacvba: Re * Caifanes: El nervio del volcán * Camilo Sesto: Amor sin vértigo * Cannibal Corpse: The Bleeding * Carlos Vives: Clásicos de la provincia * Chayanne: Influencias * Cheap Trick: Woke Up with a Monster * Christina y Los Subterráneos: Mi pequeño animal * Collective Soul: Hints, Allegations, and Things Left Unsaid * Cristian Castro: El camino del alma * Diego Torres: Tratar de estar mejor * Dream Theater: Awake * Ednita Nazario: Pasiones * El Tri: Una rola para los minusválidos * Emmanuel: Esta aventura * Erick Rubín: La casa del amor * Fito Páez: Circo beat * Francesc Picas: Bendición. * Gilda: Pasito a pasito * Gillette: On the attack * Gloria Trevi: Más turbada que nunca * Green Day: Dookie * Helmet: Betty * Hermética: Víctimas del vaciamiento * Hole: Live Through This * In Flames: Lunar Strain * Intocable :Fuego Eterno '' * Jamiroquai: ''The Return of the Space Cowboy * Joaquín Sabina: Esta boca es mía * John Frusciante: Niandra Lades and Usually Just a T-Shirt * Jorge González: El Futuro Se Fue * Jeff Buckley: ''Grace * José José: Grandeza mexicana * Juan Gabriel: Gracias por esperar * Julio Iglesias: Crazy * Kabah: Kabah * Kairo: Signo del tiempo * Korn: Korn * Laura Pausini: La soledad * Laura Pausini: La sollitudine * L'Arc~en~Ciel: Tierra * Los Tigres del Norte: Los Dos Plebes * Los Chichos: Amigos, no pasa na * Lucero: Cariño de mis cariños * Lucero: Siempre contigo * Lucía Méndez: Señora tentación * Luis Miguel: Segundo romance (30 de agosto). * Madonna: Bedtime Stories * Mägo de Oz: Mägo de Oz * Malice Mizer: Memoire (24 de julio). * Mariah Carey: Merry Xmas * Marilyn Manson: Portrait of an American Family * Massive Attack: Protection (26 de septiembre). * Mayhem: De Mysteriis Dom Sathanas * Megadeth: Youthanasia * Melissa: Siempre Melissa * Mónica Naranjo: Mónica Naranjo (álbum) * Motörhead: Bastards * Nacho Cano: Un mundo separado por el mismo Dios * Nas: Illmatic * Nicole: Esperando nada * Nine Inch Nails: The Downward Spiral * Nirvana: MTV Unplugged in New York * NOFX: Punk in Drublic * Oasis: Definitely Maybe * P.O.D.: Snuff the Punk * Pantera: Far Beyond Driven * Patricia Manterola: Hambre de amor * Paul McCartney: Paul Is Live (en vivo). * Pearl Jam: Vitalogy * Pedro Fernández: Mi forma de sentir. * Pesado: Llegó El Amor * Pet Shop Boys: Disco 2 * Pink Floyd: The Division Bell * Prong: Clansing * Public Enemy: Muse Sick-N-Hour Mess Age * Pulp: Masters of the Universe * Rancid: Let's Go! * Rata Blanca: Entre el cielo y el infierno * Red Hot Chili Peppers: Out in L.A. * Ricardo Arjona: Historias * Roberto Carlos: Aló * Rosendo: Para mal o para bien * Savage Garden: Savage Garden * Seal: Seal * Selena: Amor prohibido * Sinéad O'Connor: Universal mother * Ska-P: Ska-p. * Slayer: Divine Intervention * Soundgarden: Superunknown * Sr. Chinarro: Sr. Chinarro * Suicidal Tendencies: Suicidal for Life * Stone Temple Pilots: Purple * Tarkan: A-Acayipsin * Testament: Low * The Cranberries: No Need to Argue * The Notorious B.I.G.: Ready to Die * The Offspring: Smash * The Prodigy: Music for the Jilted Generation * The Smashing Pumpkins: Pisces Iscariot * The Smashing Pumpkins: Earphoria * Weezer: The Blue Album * Se crea el grupo Rammstein * Se forma el grupo Muse * Se forma el grupo Garbage * Selena: Segunda presentación en el Astrodome de Houston, Texas. Cine * 30 de marzo: Pulgarcita, de Don Bluth. * 13 de mayo: El cuervo con Brandon Lee. * 10 de junio: Speed con Keanu Reeves, Sandra Bullock y Dennis Hopper. * 24 de junio: El rey león de Rob Minkoff y Roger Allers. * 6 de julio: Forrest Gump, con Tom Hanks. * 20 de julio: El cliente de Joel Schumacher. * 29 de julio: La Máscara, con Jim Carrey y Cameron Diaz * 29 de septiembre: Astérix en América, de Gerhard Hahn. * 14 de octubre: Pulp Fiction, con John Travolta, Samuel L. Jackson, Bruce Willis y Uma Thurman. * 14 de octubre: The Shawshank Redemption (Cadena perpetua), con Tim Robbins, Morgan Freeman. * 28 de octubre: Stargate, Puerta a las Estrellas, con Kurt Russell y James Spader * 4 de noviembre: Frankenstein de Mary Shelley, por Kenneth Branagh. * 11 de noviembre (Estados Unidos) y 16 de diciembre (España): Entrevista con el Vampiro (Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles), es la adaptación cinematográfica dirigida por Neil Jordan de la novela del mismo nombre de Anne Rice, procedente de la saga Las crónicas vampíricas, . Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Televisión Premios Óscar * Mejor película: Forrest Gump. * Mejor actor: Tom Hanks, por Forrest Gump. * Mejor actriz: Jessica Lange, por Blue Sky. * Mejor película de habla no inglesa: Belle Époque, de Fernando Trueba. * Mejor música original: "Rey León" por Hans Zimmer Premios Nobel * Física: Bertram N. Brockhouse, Clifford G. Shull. * Química: George A. Olah. * Medicina: Alfred G Gilman, Martin Rodbell. * Literatura: Kenzaburo Oe. * Paz: Yasser Arafat, Shimon Peres, Isaac Rabin. * Economía: Reinhard Selten, John Forbes Nash, John Harsanyi. Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Alicia de Larrocha. * Ciencias Sociales: Aurelio Menéndez. * Comunicación y Humanidades: misiones españolas en Ruanda y Burundi. * Concordia: Movimiento Nacional de Meninos e Meninas de Rua, Mensajeros de la Paz y Save the Children. * Cooperación Internacional: Yaser Arafat y Isaac Rabin. * Deportes: Martina Navratilova. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Manuel Elkin Patarroyo. * Letras: Carlos Fuentes. Premio Cervantes * Mario Vargas Llosa. Referencias Enlaces externos *